GT4 my way Wiki
Welcome To Connor McMahon's "GT4 Wiki" Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/ConnorYTacct and subscribe to my YouTube channel for GT related stuff. Before or after you tune up a car, change the oil, it gives you more power. Sometimes around 10 or so. If You didn't get 1124HP B**** out of "The Understeering Beast", you've done it wrong! -Best Settings- Use settings that best work for you. Here are some tips & tricks anyway Better Handling Is your cars steering properties kinda stiff? What I do is... *Make the front spring rate higher. *Adjust downforce. *Buy a VCD Controller (4WDs only) go to Set 45-50 Wheels There are certian cars that you can replace the wheels on. On most Rally Cars you cannot replace the rims, that is very stupid if you ask me. Is there any reason? Problems Game Problems I've encountered a few problems and errors in this game, I looked at every prize list on the on the internet for this game, and it seemes so that the company has left something out... You cannot aquire the 1973 Skyline new in a race, or to buy from the dealer (See Left) It is in the Historic car lot from time to time with around 50K miles or less. Nurburgring Nordschliefe sometimes has a hard time loading, mostly iv'e noticed it in the Deutsche Touring Car Meistershaft Race. What I would do is, take the disk out and wipe it on you'r shirt, I also own a Maxell head cleaning disc and just pop it in, if you have one it really works. No more saving the game after High Speed Ring! Dodge Ram 1500 Larmie- When you purchase dirt and/or snow tires they are, I think 12 inch wheels, it looks retarded, even at lowest ride height discussed above. Secret Black Cars There are a few models that come out with black cars, there is a You Tube Video about it. In a race i entered with my Minolta Toyota 88C-V, I noticed a black Nissan R92CP that has Nissan on the side in white. Get them all in Used Car Showrooms 1 and 2, Buy them all. It costs 8,299,996! (Race Deutshe Meistershaft Race) All The cars are... Toyota Gt-One Race Car '99 , Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98, Mazda 787B Race Car '91 , And of course the Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 with a top speed of 217 MPH plus, says IGN Walkthroughs "GT4 Sprcial Black Car List/FAQ Just type in on You Tube GT4 "Secret Black Cars" Spoilers I recommend for good looks and downforce adjustments, buy a spoiler. here is a list of the cars that look the most awesome with... Honda Oddesy Dodge Charger Ride Height Some cars get very high off the ground on this game, see some below All Mazda MX-5 Miatas Dodge Ram Mazda MX Crossport Concept Audi Pike's Peak Quattro '82 Audi Quattro Land Rover Range Rover Stormer Cencept (Higest known setting) Nissan Silvia 240RS Rally Car (240RS Rally Car) Jumps There are some pretty sweet jumps on some tracks, one is the jump in Seattle Circut, Unwinable Cars '73 Skyline 2000GTR (KPGC110) Nissa Silvia 240RS IMG0003.JPG IMG0013.JPG IMG0016.JPG IMG0014.JPG IMG0018.JPG IMG0032.JPG IMG0020.jpg IMG0037.JPG|'BEAST' Grand Canyon, Rally de Umbria, and Cathedrial Rocks I Reverse!!! Below Ford GT40 Stallin'.JPG m54712055.jpg IMG0000.JPG IMG0001.JPG Category:Browse